IIWH: Lambo version
by Nilinara
Summary: When my friend first told me how she had lived a double life as a ninja in a fictional universe I had been sceptical. However, when I landed myself in a coma I got the chance to experiencing it first hand. Only differece, I ended up in a mafia family insted of a Shinobi village and as a canon character insted of an OC. SI-as-Lambo. somewhat conected to my Naruto SI.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It came to me while writing this that I must have a bit of an obsession with harsh teachers. At least those are the only ones I seem to know how to write.**

If I was honest, I had not believed my friend Erika when she told about her entire double life in a fictional universe thing. But to be faire, no sane person would. I would, as any sane person, have called her crazy if not for all the unnatural things that seemed to surround her. And when I say unnatural I mean it in a way that saw surprisingly subtle, yet not (I could think of a lot of more obvious things that could have happened).

Most people would overlook how physical fit she was (even though I knew she never went to a gym or liked training) or how insects seemed to take orders from her (if only because Erika herself was subtle about it). However, I spend enough time with her to know her gain in strength had been unnatural and noticed her command of insects (sometimes I wonder if her uncle knew).

Even so, in all her explanations' of her double life, some of which was second hand from a woman called Anathea, she had never said anything about being reborn as a canon character. If you have any experience reading self inserts that sentence alone would clue you in to the fact that that's what happened to me.

It had all begun with an accident, and not the 'Car crash/plane crash/train crash' kind of accident or the 'fell-down-some-stairs-and-hit-my-head' kind of accident. It was something in between, or maybe very far off. It was the 'ignoring-Murphy's-law' kind with a side dice of 'Seeking-a-trill-by-defying-death' kind. Summarized, I did something reckless for no good reason.

I have always had a fascination with heights, I loved climbing high (especially without safety measures) and to travel by plane more than for example boat as I detested large bodies of water. To add to this I had a so called need to challenge myself by going to horror houses (I could not stand horror movies) and accepting dare´s from others. Unluckily for me, or maybe luckily considering the adventure it would trigger, I accepted a dare that would lead me to a coma.

The dare was simple; the only thing I needed to do was to bungee-jump down a water fall.

Too bad something went wrong, I don't remember what, and I hit the water below the waterfall way to hard and everything had went dark.

Wondering how I know I am in a coma and not dead?

Simple, I could still hear the voices of my family members in my sleep and they happened to mention it. Another thing I managed to hear in that state was Erika musing for herself (I have no idée when she had started thinking out loud) if I would get a second life to entertain me while in a coma, then she just continued to discuss with herself which fictional universe I would have liked to end up in.

She never came close, I even started to wonder if she even knew the one I found myself in, it was not really mainstream and I knew she mostly watched dub.

I ended up in KHR, short for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which meant that it would be exactly like my home world unless I got involved in the mafia. To be honest, even if I adored the series and it characters, I had no real urge to join.

Unluckily for me I was reborn as a canon character that would inevitably be dragged into the mafia either way.

Especially as said character was destined to be the Lightning Guardian to the Tenth Vongola Boss Tsunayoshi Sawada.

A faith I learned almost immediately I was brought into that world thanks to hearing myself being named Lambo Bovino of the Bovino famiglia. After all, how many Lambo Bovino is there in fiction that is part of a famiglia, only one, as far as I knew.

I guess I had extra bad luck being reborn as Lambo out of all the guardians. It meant that I only had five years before it all started, **five years**. Erika said she could not control her new body until she was four which meant I would only have a year to prepare myself.

I was so screwed.

Luckely for me however, it sealed someone (most likely Anathea) decided to give me an earlier start then what Erika got.

 **¨2,5 years after birth (at least in the KHR world)¨**

Life in the Bovino family was no picnic, far from it. They where not necessary bad people but they definitely weren't saints, they where mafia so the later one was self-explanatory. If I was honest, it was not much different from my other 'normal' family if you removed the obvious mafia related stuff, like a heavy security and hard training.

Said so called training was where I now found myself doing (mostly against my will).

"Up you go, twenty laps around the mansion to go!" the instructor shouted.

'This is insane, I have already done twenty and I'm not even three years old yet!'

I am completely sure that if I had been forced to do this back in my home world I would have died of exhaustion halfway through those twenty laps at this age. Hell, it would have happened even if I was twice that old even if the Bovino mansion was not that large compared to other mansion´s (it looked to be a perfect size for a mansion to me, but I had never seen any larger mansions in my other life, so maybe it was just me).

"Run, brat! Run!"

The instructor sounded furious at my lack of response to orders, the guy had a really short temper. He was ugly too, now that I think about it. He looked like a bull ready to take on a matador.

I forced my trembling body forwards in a very pathetic jog. If I survived the next twenty laps I would start singing praises to whoever decided that all extra income would be used for developing new weapons and not expanding the mansion. Thank God for small blessings.

 **¨3 houers later¨**

"Thada! The great Lambo-sama has won!"

I shouted after finishing the final lap before collapsing on the ground by the fountain in the front yard. Also, it was strangely satisfying to refer to yourself in third person.

"Stop with the Japanese suffix already."

It was also satisfying to see and hear peoples reaction to me using –sama when I supposedly didn't know any Japanese.

"No, Lambo-sama will always be Lambo-sama."

I replied stubbornly, and would you look at that. The instructor guy once again looked like an enraged bull.

"Tomorrow we will be having dodge training, bullets and explosions included."

He said menacing and I immediately wished I had kept my mouth shut. Tomorrow would be painful.

´Is this how Erika felt while training with her sensei Kazuki?'

 **AN: As I wrote this my poll stands at a standstill between Lambo and Enma so (as I was rather inpatient to get this story started) I began writing this SI-as-Lambo even with the poll result. I will propably write one for Enma as well (an Enma version), maybe I could make a crossover between the two versions. Does that sound as a good idée?**

 **I will keep the poll open, I got this (somewhat crazy) idée about one person being inserted as multiple canon character in the same universe. Can you imagine the chaos and reactions? :D It mekes me smile like crazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

IIWH: Lambo version chapter 2

Angry bull-sensei (I could not remember his name, or if he had been introduced by it to me at all) came through with his with his promise/treat, and I was forced to do the mafia version of dodgeball. The only similarity was that you had to dodge what was thrown at you, the main difference was that instead of dodging ball's you had dodge all kinds of things (everything from pens and chairs to knifes and bombs). The whole thing was terrifying I tell you. I had never been so happy that I had some skill in dodgeball from the non-mafia version of the game.

I'm sure that if I had been born in another mafia Famiglia and undergone this training I would have felt a bit more safe, a really tiny bit. The Bovino Famiglia developed weapons, some of these weapons looked like they were harmless or had really strange effects. There was one that looked like a paintbrush that melted everything that touched the tip of it.

My sadistic teacher threw it at me and I managed to dodge it by a fluke, it was when it landed on the floor with the tip down that I discovered what it did. Which is how I learned to dodge everything, even if it looked like a harmless everyday item (like a pillow).

Even with my improving dodging skill I still ended up with numerous injuries by the end of those training sessions. On what I called 'good days' (or every Thursday and Friday) I was allowed to go to bed after this training. My 'normal day's (Mondays and Sundays) I had academic studies afterwards (language mostly, which was much easier in this life then in my previous one). And the 'bad days' (every other weekday) I had what I would call electricity training. It was so that my natural tolerance against lightning/electricity would increase.

I, personally, would not call it training as much as torture. They more or less strapped me to a chair (similar to those electric chairs used for execution) and gave me multiple electric shocks. If not for that natural resistance I had along with the magical work of anime laws I somehow survived what would have been multiple executions. Only positive thing about them was that they worked. My resistance against electricity did improve, and I might have gotten an unhealthy obsession with being struck by lightning.

The last airbender had it right, 'holding' lightning was like holding all the power in the world. It was exhilarating yet terrifying, and in the event it overstepped my resistance it was also very painful.

I believe the only reason I called the days I had electricity training bad days was because the shocks always overstepped my tolerance in order to improve it. Most days I could not tell if they did it for my own 'future' benefit or if they were just sadistic, I was leaning towards the later.

My everyday life (since I hit two years old) consisted of running around the mansion, dodgeball training (mafia style), academic stuff and electricity training. The small amount of free time I had I spent entertaining myself in every way I could come up with.

Outside of training I was pretty much ignored my adult and I had not seen anyone even within a decade of my own age (in this body). I could see how canon-Lambo had turned out as he did. The closest to a normal (and I use that term loosely) everyday conversation I had was in my academic studies and those where always about said studies.

Nothing really interesting happened as I grew up, I gave training my all as I knew I would need it if I wanted to survive what was coming. The only highlights' of my day was the pranks. Yes, I did pull pranks. My victims only had themselves to blame for not paying attention to their surroundings. Considering they were Mafioso they should know better.

Once I switched all the salt with sugar (not very original, I know but I was just starting out) and the somewhat horrible tasting food that day was worth it for getting to witness others reaction to it.

Another time (and by then I had a lot more experience in the field) I managed to sneak into my permanently nicknamed Angry Bull-sensei's room and redecorate it (sensei was a heavy sleeper). When he woke up that morning he was greeted to a room painted pink and neon green with the floor covered in glitter (glitter is a pain to get rid of) and furniture moved so close to the bed he would have to climb over them to get to the door (how I was able to move the heavy furniture if beyond even me, anime logic). That prank was great, to bad Angry Bull-sensei gave me extra training for two weeks afterwards.

I was always caught whenever I did a prank, I if only because I was the only one doing pranks and not because I was sloppy. The pranks was only useful for curing my boredom, if only for a short while. All they really gave me besides that was lectures and extra brutal training.

 _Somewhere in Italy Skull's POW_

'So hard…'

I tried to hold the anger in as best I could. It worked less often than it had in the beginning. Having to play lackey to those bastards after having worked so hard to be a strong fighter while juggling a career as a stuntman was frustrating. But then the curse came and all that training was useless as I was not permitted to use it. At least not yet.

'Stupid laws.'

'Stupid Anathea.' _**"What was that?"**_

'Oh. Hehehe… nothing, nothing at all.' _**"Thought so."**_

There is only one year left until cannon starts, then I will finally be able to do whatever I want again.

'I am going to have so much fun when that time comes, just you wait Reborn.'

 **AN: As now, this fic will have multiple self/OC-insert character (like Skull) as I have trouble coming up with. Also, I am sorry for not posting this earlier (it's been finished for one or two weeks) but between school work and the fact that I have become slightly obsessed with a anime series I recently watched (namely Tiger &Bunny, wished I had watched it sooner) it's been distracting. Not to mentioned I temporarily misplaced the USB I have all my fanfics on and I did not want to write it all over again (I have to remember to save a replica on my computer if I lose the USB completely).**

 **And for anyone wondering on the new chapter for 'Shirushi: Aburame extraordinaire', I am still working on it. I have a bit of a writer's block on how to set up the conversation part of it. Not to mention trying to avoid plot holes (will probably fail to avoid them completely).**


	3. Chapter 3

IIWH: Lambo version chapter 3

As soon as I had passed my fifth birthday I found myself constantly waiting for the moment I would be called and ordered to assassinate (like that was even possible for a five year old). Personally I thought the pranks I did would be enough for them to want to get rid of me or at least get me out of the way as some of my pranks had sabotaged their experiments.

That and I had continued to irritate them by using Japanese words in conversations mixed in with my Italian. At least now I had somewhat of a reason why I knew Japanese as on of mu tutors had me learning the basics (at least it explained how canon-Lambo knew it, though I don't know how he managed to pick it up in suck a small time so young when he was supposed to be an idiot).

So when the head of the Bovino family called me to him just a few weeks after my fifth birthday I dreaded it as much as I looked forward to it.

 _After meeting the head of the Bovino Familly._

To say I was surprised when I got back from that meeting was an understatement. My main reason for being surprised was that they had **not** ordered me to assassinate Reborn. They had however ordered me to take care of some yasuka **(AN: have a feeling that is not the right spellin but meh~)** in Japan, they had not even specified which yasuka I was meant to deal with.

"Bothersome."

I would have to ask that Anathea figure about it if I saw her as she was nowhere to be seen.

Either way, it did not make any difference, when I got to Japan there was no stopping me from going to Namimori and keep an eye on when the plot. At least I would not have to stand the Bovino's torture, sorry I mean training, when I'm in Japan.

Eager to leave I backed my bag (my grenades' and weapon hidden in my afro, ugly hairstyle but very practical, it even doubled as a helmet) and set of for Japan.

'Stupid Bovino, they could at least have given me a plane ticket or some other way to get there.'

 _Somewhere in Italy Skull's POW_

'Reborn has still not gone to train his student yet, I mean canon is supposed to start anytime now. What's up with that?'

'…'

'Anathea, I asked you a question please answer it.'

' _ **Did you say something Skull-chan?'**_

'Yes. Why aren't Reborn training Tsunayoshi yet?'

' _ **What makes you think this is canon verse?'**_

'…'

'…'

'…is this an AU version of KHR as well as an SI?'

' _ **Well… the only difference is the timeline, mostly.'**_

' _ **Oh… and it's a multiple SI/OC-insert.'**_

'MULTIPLE?'

' _ **Rejoice, you are not alone in this world.'**_

*Sweetdrop*

' _ **Uchichichi~'**_

*Shivers*

 **AN: This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to post something on Christmas so I'll end it here. Merry Christmas everyone~ ^^**

 **On another note, I am trying to come up whit a better title for this fic but is coming up whit nothing, any suggestions?**

 **P.S. Writers block on S:Ae.**


	4. Chapter 4

IIWH: Lambo version chapter 4

 **AN: ...So ...Sorry? I just realize I have not posted a chapter for this story for over a year. o_O Where did that time go, it felt like I updated this only half a year ago. Well, no matter, here's a new chapter that had a long way coming. I really should be studying for my English grammar exam on Monday but I seem to always get creative bursts of inspiration when I have more important things to do. But, I needed to get this out of my head so I can go back to concentrating on studying. :)**

Considering that I already mentioned my fascination with heights and fear of large bodies of water it really would not come as a surprise to you that I sneak onto a plane to Japan and not a boat.

The act of sneaking past airport security was a walk in the park compared to the security I had to sneak past to do pranks at the Bovino manner and to be honest I attributed most of the credit for the bad security on the ridiculous high amount of obliviousness (I'm five, I don't care if it is a real word or not) that all civilians in the show must have. I mean, how else could all those crazy things in Namimori not cause at least on police investigation. It's really a wonder that the only one to notice and justifiably freak out about it (except Tsuna himself) was Shoichi.

Never the less, I guess I should be thankful for their obliviousness (at least for now) as it make it easy for a five year old to take a plane to Japan and even easier to get on a train to Namimori (did Namimori have a train station in the show? Eh, who cares).

When I jumper of the train and turned to get my first glimpse of Namimori, I was stunned. And it was not because of some cheesy sentiment that it was 'The most peaceful and beautiful sight you have ever seen in your life' no. it was more like 'How the hell can all the people in this town look so d*mm happy go lucky, how is that humanly possible' and I had to remind myself that is was obviously an aftereffect of their obliviousness and of course, anime logic (wow, it is really starting to become a catch phrase... can it still be called a catch phrase if I never say it out loud? Ill have to work on that).

Never the less I took of wandering the town at seemingly random looking for places I had seen in the anime, it was not s if I had an address to them. Considering the town was large enough to have it's own zoo and more then one middle school it did not take me particularly long to find the first familiar location, the Yamamoto Sushi Restaurant.

I marked it on my mental map of the city (I'm rather good at mapping out things in my head if I may say so myself...at least in cities and towns, trow me into the woods and I'm completely lost) and turned around to continue ? You expect me to walk in and befriend Takeshi? Or maybe have sushi? No, I don't really like sushi (that's one difference between me and canon Lambo) and I'm not really sure I can deal with his obliviousness without a buffer.

As I continued I prioritized the areas closer to the shop as I tried to find the Sawada residence (what other place would I be looking for, Namimori middle? I did not feel like being bitten to death by Hibari for trespassing (did he do that to small children as well? He did have a thing for small cute things, I cant really remember...) so Sawada residence it was). It could not be to far from the shop if Yamamoto could meet up with Tsuna to go to school every day.

Luckily for me it only took an hour or two (I didn't keep track of the time OK) before I spotted it. It looked just like it did in the anime. I could even see Tsuna's toffs of fluffy hear as I got closer, he was bouncing a ball against the fence...

Wait a minute...

Is he supposed to be so short?

 _Somewhere in Italy, Skulls POW_

'...so, how many SI/OC-inserts did you send to this world?'

 _ **'...'**_

'HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME YOU KNOW I'M TALKING TO YOU!'

 _ **'...relax, Skull-kun~ I'm only trying to count them.'**_

'...'

 _ **'Let's see, there is you (that's one) then it's that mist one (that's two), then we have the Afro kid (that's three). Let's see, who else...'**_

'...'

 _ **'O! Right then there is the sports kid (that's four), the clumsy kid (that's five). Who else...'**_

'...'

 _ **'...I'm sure I forgot someone... Oh right, then there is that kid that is supposed to died (that's six).'**_

'...you made six insert characters... are they all canon character?'

 _ **'...yeah, pretty much. I will really enjoy seeing what you all get up to when canon starts...oh...'**_

'What?'

 _ **'Seems Afro kid is already starting to change canon..**_.'

'How is that fair? You forced me to play the part of canon Skull for years to keep canon the same!'

 _ **'Ah, calm down. It's mostly because of the timeline and it's only a couple of years early. Ill just go over and do some hands on damage control so it does not divert to much from canon.'**_

'...'

 _ **'Are you sulking?'**_

'...'

 _ **'Oh, come on, why don't you try to find your other companion insert characters? There are some left in Italy you can talk to while I'm fixing the Namimori mess.'**_

 _ **'...can you at least give me a hint of who they are?'**_

'Hint? I have already giving you hints, work with that.'

'...'

 **AN: Well that's that, can YOU figure out who the insert characters are? I tried to be vague and specific at the same time. :)**


End file.
